Froi Tiedoll/History
History Very few is known about Froi's past. At some point he joined the Black Order and started fighting Akumas with his innocence. He later reached the critical point and became a general. Plot General Yeegar Falls arc Tiedoll is briefly seen along with the other generals at the announcing of Yeegar's death. Order in Crisis arc Tiedolls team finally meets up with him but they have to announce him to death of Daisya. He is very upset by the news and he tearfully pays a tribute to Daisya by sketching Daisya's hometown and burning the drawing. Kanda and Marie then ask him to go back to the headquarters with them but Tiedoll refuses as he has to find new apostles. Both immediately promise to follow him wherever he will go. Edo and Asian Branch arc Tiedoll finally appears following the Earl's attack on his and Cross's team in Japan, he rushes over to there location to assist them. He is reunited with Marie and he informs Tiedoll that he can hear the members of Cross' unit out in the fray, and when Tiedoll gives Marie and Kanda the order to assist them, Marie takes off in a flash. Tiedoll assists in destroying the giant Level 3 Akuma's and later is shocked to see Lenalee's Innocence protect her and shouts to Lavi and Kanda that the Noah are after Lenalee and orders them to protect her while she's incapacitated. Following the disappearance of the Noah after Allen Walker arrival, Tiedoll and the others gather under a bridge to discuss there next coarse of action. He informs everyone that he, the other three Generals and the current Exorcists present are the only Exorcists left alive to fight. He expresses his distrust of Cross stating he's the kind of man to use others as puppets (which Allen notes that his master is not well liked). As Lenalee wakes up, she is taken by force by Lero and into the old Ark which Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Krory and Chaoji follow after despite Tiedoll's hesitance. Noah's Ark arc With Tiedoll left alone with Miranda, Marie and Bookman as the only fighters left, they prepare to fight the oncoming giant Level 3 Akuma's arriving. Before fighting, the Innocence shard Tiedoll has of what was left of his pupil Barry starts glowing and reacts to a new wielder of the shard and Tiedoll tells it to go. While having fought off and killed most the Akuma, they stop as Marie points out the Ark is playing a music, which is the Earl having finished the download to the new Ark. After the Ark disappears completely Tiedoll starts to call out to Marie, but Marie answers before he can finish that he can't hear anything and mourns the loss of Kanda. Allen, though, manages to stop the download and restore everyone, and when they come out of the Ark to join Tiedoll's team, Marie joins the others in welcoming them back as Tiedoll cries greatly as his pupil is alive and well. Kanda brushes this off and shows him Chaoji, the person who gained the Innocence shard to become an Exorcist, Tiedoll becomes even more emotional at the fact he now has another new pupil, much to Chaoji's bashfulness and Kanda's annoyance. After returning to the Order, when Kanda attempts to head back to his room to sleep in his bed and is stopped by Tiedoll, who just says he wishes to see his "beloved child" get better prompting Kanda to say he's not his kid. Marie tells Kanda to just accept the fact that Tiedoll won't let him leave. Invasion of the Black Order arc Tiedoll eventually returns to the Black Order's Headquarters to attend a meeting with the other generals and Lvelie. When Lulu Bell attacks the headquarters he bursts into the room through the ark with the other generals to help Allen and Bookman.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 136 He then uses his innocence to deploy a huge forest barrier to protect the wounded scientists while the other generals mount an attack.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142 When the level 4 is born, and starts to attack the headquarters, Tiedoll is stunned by his Akuma scream with everyone. The level 4 flies just next to Tiedoll and punches the ground which destroy the floor. Tiedoll disappears in the breach. After the level 4 is destroyed, Tiedoll is revealed to be alive and to have protected a lot of Black Order members. Destruction of the Black Order arc When the decision is made to move the European Branch to a new location, Tiedoll, along with his fellow General's (except Cross) are infected by a virus and has become a "zombie". However, Tiedoll is in a bath towel having tried to take a shower as were the other General's and ends up biting Howard Link from behind having mistook him for Kanda due to his glasses having become foggy. After Bak Chang makes a vaccine, he and everyone else is cured. When the staff moves to the new headquarters in England, Tiedoll is charged with carrying Hevlaska. With her reduced to only a dice-size cube, Tiedoll carefully transports her to her new home. Volume 25, Komui's discussion Room. Searching for A.W. arc Following Kanda's search with Johnny to find Allen Walker, Tiedoll greets Kanda after reuniting with him after his near death at the hands of Alma Karma and gives him back his Mugen. He reveals Marie and Lenalee will likely face charges for letting Kanda go to find Allen stating Kanda lost the trust of Central after he fled with Alma Karma. As Kanda's tattoo starts to act up and counter Apocryphos's brainwashing, Tiedoll tries to help him. He then is informed by the Finders that Allen has been located, but Kanda suddenly grabs him angrily, prompting the General to laugh hysterically, much to Kanda's shock, who tells his pupil that he hasn't changed and welcomes Kanda back, admitting his relief he's alive. He informs Kanda he's on a mission to capture him, but really is to make sure his "cute little apprentice" is protected. Kanda then pleads with the General to let him take care of Allen, saying that he will definitively kill him once he turns into the 14th. General Tiedoll explains that Kanda has already lost the trust of Central for running off with Alma Karma and that this has only made his situation worse. Tiedoll then tells Kanda that he will only allow Kanda to go after Allen if he proves his loyalty and strength to the Order by becoming a General, revealing that Kanda has actually already achieved the Critical Point a long time beforehand, but had kept it hidden because he did not want to go further into the organization that he hated so much. As Kanda accepts the position, Tiedoll smiles proudly.Chapter 217 Shortly thereafter, Froi and Yu leave the lane and find Allen Walker, Johnny Gill and Tyki Mikk. While Tyki is seemingly about to attack the two, Tiedoll creates an art of Kanda with his innocence. The fake Kanda rushes at Tyki from the side. However Tyki catches the fake Mugen with his hand. Some vine spawn from the blade and wrap around Tyki's arm, eventually tangling around his whole chest. The art of Kanda starts to shine and releases a bevy of doves before blowing up just in front of Tyki. Taking advantage of the explosion, Froi creates a carriage trapping Johnny and Allen and two horses hiked to it. Tiedoll takes the reins and Kanda sit next to him. He starts off the horses and they are quickly away from the Noah. After some time, Tiedoll stops the coach and Kanda opens the curtains for the detainees. Tiedoll asks the wanted man if he enjoyed the ride. Chapter 226 Allen and Johnny realize the presence of the general as the latter waves at them. Allen is not pleased by the situation and even threatens to kick Tiedoll's ass in order to get out of the "carriage prison". Tiedoll coughs while hearing that. He then quietly listens to Kanda and Allen's argument but after observing that it leads nowhere he decides to give Kanda a piece of advice. He tells him that he needs to tell Allen the truth even if it means cornering him. Tiedoll then hands to Kanda a jar containing the remains of Timcanpy.Chapter 227 After Kanda showed Allen the jar, Tiedoll leaves the three men alone and returns to drive his coach. Before leaving the city, he is met by the finders who came with him. Thanks to Kanda acting as if he is the enraged prisoner of Tiedoll, they are able to bypass the canvassing made the Finders on the whole city. Then Tiedoll drives his horses through the countryside. Tiedoll is soon joined by Johnny with the jar in his hands. They engage conversation. Johnny comments on the beauty of the sky and Tiedoll notes that the science section members are always cooped underground and that they should go out and see the beauty of this world more often and remain in connection with it so as not to lose sight of their purpose. Noticing the jar, Tiedoll accurately points that Johnny can't bear to leave Timcanpy in such state next to Allen. Johnny goes on in a long answer and at some point stops talking to think, this leaves Tiedoll undistracted and prompts him to yawn. Froi interrupts Johnny's train of thoughts to ask him to keep talking otherwise he might fall into slumber. Chapter 229 Therefore Johnny asks why Tiedoll is helping them. The general confesses that he first intented to turn them over to the Order but Lenalee and his disciples were so in on this that he can't help but doting them. He adds that he's extremely interested by the so called human-shaped innocence, He wishes Allen would tell them what he knows. Finally he confesses that he is beholden to Allen for trying so hard to save Kanda and Alma Karma in the North American Branch but he commands Johnny to keep this for himself. Soon afterwards they both are startled by Kanda's shout from inside the wagon . Johnny opens the curtain and finds that both men vanished.Chapter 229 Tiedoll notes that Allen must be in desperate to have run away with the ark. Johnny is shocked by the handcuff and Tiedoll asks if he's alright and what happened with the bracelet breaking away. Chapter 230 References Navigation de:Froi Theodor Category:Character Subpages Category:History